


Best. Christmas. Ever.

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Humour, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Christmas. Ever.

This had been, without doubt, the best Christmas ever.

Or at least the best Christmas he’d had for a long while anyway. He’d never been one for Christmas, even as a kid, but from now on he was going to be all in.

He knew Daniel was more than a little disappointed when he’d told him that he was staying in DC over Christmas, that he had to work, but dinner with his old team really couldn’t compete to Sam Carter in a Santa hat.

And nothing but a Santa hat.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked before, or that they hadn’t spent entire days in bed but he hadn’t been expecting her in his hotel room so early on Christmas morning.

He was going to work late every Christmas eve if it meant waking up to that.

He had been momentarily annoyed with her for driving all the way here in the middle of the night but it had disappeared with her smile, as she looked so innocent and so hot all at once.

The Santa hat had been quickly discarded. They had decided that cards and presents wasn’t really them, and there wasn’t anything they really wanted anyway and this was something Jack was really, really grateful for. All that present stuff would’ve been a frustrating delay when Sam was right there.

He turned to the sleeping woman next to him, wondering if him turning on the lamp now the sun was setting would wake her up. He was stupidly proud (smug) for having exhausting her so completely. He always liked to make the effort, he liked to make her scream and she made hot little high-pitched ‘oh’ sounds when she was close. The best discovery he had made was the breathy way she said his name whenever he touched her clit. Even the lightest touches had her arching towards him, his name on her lips and he found he had no patience around her anymore.

As soon as he kissed her, he found his hands wandering over her body of their own accord (honest). It didn’t matter where they were and he had trouble keeping himself in check when they were in public. Luckily, she had no such trouble, always batting (hitting) his hands away when he went too far.

He always went too far.

Once managed to get his left hand down the back of her jeans (and underwear) in the lobby of his hotel. His excuse had been that it had been a month since he had seen her. She had hit him (very) hard, her excuse being that he wasn’t the only Air Force General in this hotel.

Not that she had cared about that twenty minutes later (he didn’t waste time) when he had her screaming her head off. Any number of high ranking officers could’ve been in the next room but the moment his fingers slipped inside her body she didn’t care about anything else.

He suspected (hoped) she didn’t have the capacity to think about anything else.

He leant over and kissed the top of her head. He was exhausted himself but he wanted more from her, more of her. He liked to watch her but he liked to touch her more. He loved to combine the two. That’s why he liked it when she was on top.

She liked to be on top too.

He suspected part of it was because she had been under his command all that time and now she liked to be in control of him anytime she could. At least he hoped that’s why because he really liked that idea. That idea was really hot. Carter in control, in black leather, maybe with a whip……..

He cleared his head of that image, that was definitely a conversation they should have very soon but for now, he could continue on with her being in control in a less kinky kind of way.

She didn’t realise of course that, from the moment they had started this thing (relationship?), he would be doing anything she said anyway.

The hand that suddenly appeared high on his leg made him jump. He hadn’t even felt her move.

But then she had snuck into his hotel room and stripped earlier on without waking him up. And tidied away her clothes. At least he assumed she had stripped inside the room. She wasn’t that much of an exhibitionist (but would have sex in public).

“Hey.” He said softly. She didn’t answer. The hand on his leg was moving higher and higher until she reached the erection that had started growing at the idea of her in the black leather and a whip. And knee high boots. He jerked at the contact and the thought and her huffed a little laughter from her place hidden under the covers. He reached out and uncovered her face and found her smiling at him, eyes more wide awake than he expected.

“What are you thinking about?”

She wrapped her hand around his erection and began to move slowly, making him groan slightly and forget whatever it was he’d been thinking about.

“Well?”

“Black leather. A whip. Maybe some boots.”

“I have a lot of leather. And some thigh high boots.”

“Thigh high?”

He cursed himself for letting his voice get so squeaky.

“Yep.” Her hand tightened around him and he moaned this time, arching up into her hand. “I could get a whip if you wanted.”

“Okay.”

She was grinning, laughing at him, he could tell by the lift in her voice but he couldn’t get his eyes open to look at her. He reached down suddenly, grabbing her hand a little rougher than he intended too and pushed her away, pushed her onto her back. He managed to look at her, she was still smiling at him. All flushed and happy and damn…...

She was happy.

Was that him?

The very idea of it made him feel very good (smug) and he wanted to reflect (gloat) for a moment but she was becoming restless as he hovered above her. He ran his hand down her body, over her breasts and in between her legs, finding her own hand there, moving slowly, her middle finger focused on her clit. He smiled, he should’ve known but she had been moving so carefully he just couldn’t tell.

“I’m serious about the whip.” He said, pulling her hand away, even though she was reluctant for him to do so. He replace it with his own, pressing down hard on her clit.

“Jack.”

God her voice, it got him every time. He tired to look cool, knowing he was failing, knowing he probably looked as desperate as usual. Especially when she reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection again to urge him on. She managed to still look cool, despite the flush on her skin, she looked like she was taking it all in her stride, and he wished he could do the same. He looked desperate because he was, right now, he was.

Okay, most of the time he was. He was quite (very) pathetic really.

“Jack.”

Not so hot, just annoyed. He couldn’t even smile at her. Instead he moved and thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out loudly.

She didn’t look so cool anymore, but then, he really didn’t care now because god it felt to good (amazing) every time they did this. And they had been doing this all day.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

He moved, fast and hard because he really didn’t have the capacity for anything else and for his sins, instead of looking at the hot blonde underneath him, he was thinking about her dressed up in leather. With a whip. Or possibly in that latex outfit Angelina Jolie wore in Mr and Mrs Smith.

And Angelina Jolie.

His mind was racing with possibilities for things Carter could wear and say and do but when it came down to it he was slowly falling apart, racing to oblivion and he could feel her doing the same.

He loved that feeling. He made her happy and damn he made her scream.

Being a General didn’t really come close to the power trip he got from making her scream.

But he wasn’t really thinking about it because he was just moving, hard and fast and she wasn’t complaining, she was enjoying it, responding to it, asking for more and god there was those high pitched little ‘oh’ noises and it was nearly over for him. Just the sound alone was enough to send him over the edge. The feeling was more intense but he couldn’t define the two anymore, except she was screaming, really, really loudly.

Or so it seemed.

And then everything was black for a couple of seconds.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

In between the mind numbing pleasure and opening his eyes, he had collapsed on top of her and she had placed the Santa hat on top of his head. She was grinning at him, her face a picture of innocence. Which was pretty amazing to see considering how loudly she had been screaming. He was really surprised (disappointed) that they hadn’t had complaints from the neighbours yet.

He would just have to keep trying.

“Jack?”

“Yeah.” He was still a little breathless.

“What do you want to do for New Years?”


End file.
